Recuerdos
by zoe simitis
Summary: Hermione recuerda su pasado en el colegio y fuera de este con un frio y cruel rubio...solo leanla!...dedicado a java misma autora que dulce venganza, sabina evans TERMINADA
1. encuentros y advertensias

Yaps… veamos, estoy escribiendo este fic porque… eeeeeeh… Ya, escribo este fic a pedido de una amiga llamada Java y ademas porque estoy muy pero muy aburrida… creo que va a ser corto, no quiero hacerlo de muchos capitulos…

_Java: la verdad nose si te va a gustar ya que me pediste un fic de romance y nose cuanto romance tenga este, pero creeme, voy a hacer el mejor intento aunque con la idea que tengo es un poquito complicado… pero bueno, ojala te guste y te la dedico con mucho cariño…_

_****_

Recuerdos

Capitulo 1

Estaba casi corriendo hacia el edificio que se encontraba frente a mi, no queria llegar tarde como habia ocurrido en este ultimamente, pero el trabajo me quitaba gran parte de mi tiempo y tampoco estaba en condiciones de comensar el dia mas temprano ya que sufria de un pequeño problema para quedarme dormida… en fin.

Llovia, y aunque la mayor parte de la gente le molestaba el mejorse con la lluvia, yo lo amabla doctora me espera" lo corte yo

"Ya llego, pero esta atendiendo a otros pacientes por el momento"

"Bien, gracias" dije mientras caminaba hacia el asensor

"Cuando quiera" dijo amablemente el guardia. Este era bajito y un tanto regordete, pero una buena persona. Ya estaba viejo, cerca de su jubilacion aunque se quejara de no querer alejarce de aquel edificio, pero ese es otra historia.

Tome el asensor, como era costumbre, aprete el boton que indicaba el numero nueve, este se cerro con lo que yo me apoye contra una de las paredes tapisadas con un espejo gigante. Respire hondo, habia sido un dia pesado, aun no teniendo un mision estable, las cosas parecian haber mejorado desde la caida del innombrable, aunque aun quedaban algunos seguidores revolucionarios sueltos.

Las puertas se abrieron en el piso cinco para dar paso a algunos oficinistas con lo que retome rapidamente la compostura, no me gustaba que me vieran como una mujer debil, era reconocida por no serlo, una persona un tanto fria, cerrada y objetiva, pero eso era tan solo una imagen que a veces costaba muchisimo mantener.

Unos segundos despues la puerta volvio a abrirse esta vez en el piso siete, definitivamente este no era mi dia, no saldria nunca de este asensor. Esta vez se bajaron unos pocos para dar paso a dos secretarias que comentaban sobre algun jefe o cliente, como saberlo?

"Y lo has visto ultimamente?" decia la primera

"No, sabes que es una persona muy ocupada, ademas, tu sabes mejor que nadie como andan las cosas ultimamente"

"Ese Graham Malfoy es bastante misterioso, con el nunca se sabe"

_Malfoy_… que antiguo me habia sonado escuchar ese apellido, tantos años habian pasado desde la ultima vez y aun asi tenia los recuerdos intactos, como si hubieran pasado tan solo hace unos momentos, como si aun fuera aquella niña debil e ilusa que aprendio con duros golpes a enderesarce… pero esa niña habia muerto junto todo eso años atras y no tenia porque levantarse de su tumba ya que se encontraba bien enterrada en el fondo de mi ser.

Los recuerdos inundaron mi mente, aunque no por eso agradables… no son muchos los momentos lindos que guardo, pero son suficientes como para hacerme sonreir aun con aquella mirada tierna que escondo del resto.

El asensor se abrio por una tercera vez y para mi, ultima ya que al fin habiamos llegado al piso nueve. Me abri paso entre la gente mientras caminaba hacia la oficina donde me esperaban.

Recorde aquella vez en el jardin, el dia estaba por llegar a su fin bastante nublado, el frio era intenso, pero aun asi nada impediria que saliera por las puertas de Hogwarts a tirarme sobre el cesped con toda la briza golpeandome en la cara, no me sentia feliz, tan solo necesitaba estar sola, algo que me costaria un poco conseguir.

flash back

Me encontraba envuelta en una manta caminando en direccion al famoso lago. La salida habia sido restringida a los alumnos por lo que era una oportunidad perfecta para disfrutar unos instantes a solas.

Mi caminar era lento y pronto el lago comenzo a ser visible. El sonido de las hondas producidas por el calamar gigante relajaban mis oidos produciendo asi una sensacion placentera que invadia hasta el ultimo rincon de mi cuerpo haciendome olvidar del frio que me rodeaba en esos momentos.

Al fin estaba frente a el, intente sonreir, pero simplemente se me hizo imposible, algo me faltaba, se apodero de mi aquella senacion de vacio que no podia llenar… intente acercarme un poco mas al lago, pero sabia perfectamente que no era en el lago donde queria ir. Un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo al mirar a mi costado, el gran bosque prohibido se encontraba inmponente a mi alrededor. Respire hondo antes de voltearme y caminar con bastantes precauciones, lo que menos queria en esos momentos era ganarme un castigo.

Estaba frente a el, justo en el borde de lo visible y la oscuridad. Siempre le habia temido a ese bosque, no por el castigo que podria ganarme, sino que tenia malos presentimientos hacia este.

Mire una ultima vez a mi alrededor en busca de alguien que pudiera estar observando, como si esperara que saliera de algun arbusto o tras un arbol para lansarse sobre mi a gritarme o descontarle puntos a la casa.

Cerre los ojos tratando de quitar esa estupida idea de mi cabeza.

Cuando los abri por fin para enfrentarme al bosque, descubri que ya me encontraba bastante adentrada en el y mis piernas aun no se detenian.

Comence a sentir que mis fuerzas iban disminuyendo por lo que preferi detenerme aunque fuera por unos instantes. Me detuve justo frente al arbol mas grande que hubiera visto jamas en mi vida, a mi alrededor no habia mas que sombra, un bosque tupido, lugar que guardaba tantos misterios y criaturas.

De alguna forma me hizo sentir segura, sabia que no deberia ya que escondia cosas oscuras, peligros que podrian acabar conmigo en segundos… aun asi no temia, sentimiento que me reconfortaba bastante.

Descanse unos momentos recostada en el suelo cubierto de ojas y ramas secas, el paisaje era verdaderamente hermoso, todo tan lleno de paz y tranquilidad. Sonrei con aquella mirada tierna que me caracterizaba, era la primera vez que rompia asi una regla por mi propia voluntad y no sabia si tomarlo como un logro o sentirme culpable de no dar un buen ejemplo siendo que anteriormente fui prefecta.

Me levante con una extraña felicidad invadiendome el cuerpo que me habia hecho recuperar fuerzas, lo que me alegraba aun mas. Camine sin rumbo por unos minutos hasta que unas voces cercanas llamaron mi atencion, sabia que era mejor no acercarce, pero la curiosidad era mas grande en mi que cualquier cosa en esos momentos.

"Sabes lo que debes que hacer" decia una voz con las palabras arrastradas y un tanto ronca

"Si lo se, padre" decia una segunda con un tono de temor

"Bien, me alegra escuchar eso, entonces no tengo mas que hacer aqui" dijo mientras se escuchaban las pisadas alejarse.

flash out

"Srta Granger? Se encuentra bien?" repentinamente los arboles se habian esfumado dando paso a una no muy concurrida oficina donde una secretaria se encontraba espantada observandome

"Si, si Grace, estoy bien"

"Esta segura, la noto un poco palida…"

"Si, bien… vengo por los papeles del sr. Miller"

"Oh! Si, voy enseguida… me parece que la doctora los tiene, si me disculpa unos momentos"

"Si, vaya, vaya" dije yo haciendo un descuidado gesto con la mano para que se marchara.

Estaba claro que aquellos recuerdos no me hacian nada bien, lo mejor seria que tratara de olvidarlo, pero mas imagenes bombardeaban mi cabeza obligandome a hacerlo

flash back

"Quien esta ahi?" pregunto un chico de rubios cabellos y mirada fria. Yo me sobresalte, nunca me habia gustado espiar a la gente ni tampoco era mi intencion hacerlo, pero mi mirada por alguna extraña razon se habia quedado fija en el.

No era preocupacion o interes, pero la conversacion que habia escuchado recien me indicaba que algo andaba mal. Algo se traian entre manos y lo mejor seria avisarle a Harry o a Dumbledore. Pero la asquerosa y repugnante voz de Malfoy me habia detenido, por lo tanto, no saldria tan facil.

"Te pregunte que era lo que hacias aqui?" este me miraba con furia y su pregunta se escuchaba cada vez mas imponente

"Yooo… este… yo solo pasaba por aqui y escuche un ruido asi que me acerque a ver…" dije yo un tanto cohibida

"Que paso Granger? A las sangre-sucias les comieron la lengua las serpientes" dijo mientras se asomaba una leve sonrisa de superioridad

"Eso no te incumbe Malfoy, ademas, que haces TU aqui?" pregunte recuperando mi firmesa

"Mira estupida, no intentes aparentar algo que no eres. Esta te la voy a perdonar, temporalmente, pero creeme, no te libraras tan facil de mi" hizo una breve pausa perdiendo su mirada en el vacio "Ahora largate, que quiero estar solo"

flash out

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado… y espero reviews tambien… jijiji, yaps, pronto mando el segundo capitulo, bye

Besos sabina evans XP


	2. encubrimiento con gotas de mentira

"Srta Granger, esta usted segura que se encuentra bien?"

"Qu-que?" Nuevamente me había dejado llevar por mis recuerdos "Me decías?"

"Si quiere puedo hablar con la doctora, ella debe saber algo con lo que pueda ayudarla, no se ve nada de bien…"

"No diga estupideces" estaba comenzando a incomodarme con aquella situación, sabia perfectamente como reaccionaba cada vez que los recuerdos volvían a mi mente, pero hace tanto que no sucedía, además que por lo general siempre me encontraba sola, nunca me había pasado en publico "Y que paso con los papeles?"

"Aquí los tengo" dijo esta tendiéndome los papeles insegura "También me entrego esto, dice que si lo puede entregar a portería cuando salga"

"Claro, no hay problema… gracias por todo Grace, nos vemos" Salí rápidamente de ahí antes que comenzara ha empeorar. Tome el ascensor casi corriendo, por suerte este se encontraba vació. Comenzó a descender parando en el piso seis.

"Hermione! Como estas? Tanto tiempo… y que te trae por aquí?" se detuvo esperando mi respuesta pero al notar el incomodo silencia me miro detenidamente "Niña que te paso?! Te ves fatal!"

"Estoy bien no te preocupes, es solo que no almorcé" mentí con lo que después me arrepent

"Que tal si te invito a cenar?" dijo esta animada

"No, creo que prefiero llegar lo antes posible a mi casa, te parece si lo dejamos para otro día"

"No hay problema, bueno, nos estamos viendo" dijo bajándose en el piso tres para luego volver a mi soledad.

El ascensor volvió a abrirse y para mi alivio en el primer piso. Baje rápidamente hacia la portería.

"La dra. Rice me pidió que le entregara estos papeles" dije pasándole un sobre

"Gracias" camine hasta la puerta sin despedirme de Tomas el que me observo negando con la cabeza.

El viento estaba comenzando a soplar fuerte junto con la lluvia lo que me trajo aun mas recuerdos

flash back

"Nuevamente espiándome Granger?" estábamos en una loma dentro del bosque prohibido, cerca del lugar donde nos habíamos encontrado la otra vez "Pensé que esta vez te vería con tus estúpidos amigos" no le había dicho a nadie lo que había oído la otra vez, no tenia clara la razón, pero sabia perfectamente que no era nada bueno "Que paso, la sabelotodo Granger no sabe que responder?"

"Púdrete"

"Si quisieras que me pudriera ya te hubieras largado"

"…"

"Mira estúpida, no tengo todo el día así que dime lo que quieres ya que tengo poco tiempo"

"Poco tiempo para que? Para cumplir las ordenes de tu padre, mejor aun, las de Voldemort" mis piernas estaban temblando, aun me costaba pronunciar bien el nombre, sobre todo frente a Malfoy

"No vuelvas a hablar así de mi señor, te enseñare a cerrar por alguna vez tu gran bocota" dijo tomándome de un hombro y apuntándome con su varita "Crucio" susurro este mientras sentía como mil agujas se enterraran en mi. Estaba tirada en el suelo, retorciéndome, rogando por que el sufrimiento terminara, estaba esperando morir. "Vuelve a hablar de lo que no te incumbe y sabrás lo que es sufrir" dijo desapareciendo dejándome votada y sin ayuda para salir de ahí. 

flash out

Me costo trabajo salir de ese bosque, después de eso había quedado prácticamente sin fuerzas y a punto de desvanecer… me había costado cara esa vez, pero definitivamente no se comparaba con lo que me esperaba.

Camine bajo la lluvia mientras en mi cabeza los recuerdos avanzaban rápidamente. Se detuvo en uno en especial, pero preferí ignorarlo mientras buscaba uno que se acercara mas al principio de todo, si iba a recordar, recordaría desde el principio.

Las calles me envolvían con el viento que corría libremente por estas mientras la lluvia me acariciaba la ropa y el cabello… me hacían estremecer.

flash back

"Que pretendes Granger, espiarme el resto de tu vida?… es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?"

"No es mi culpa que siempre estés donde yo voy… no eres el centro del mundo, lo sabias?"

"Lo que sucede es que aun no te haz dado cuenta… es que no puedes vivir sin mi?"

"Engreído"

"Mira, te he perdonado ya bastantes, ahora, te doy dos opciones… numero uno; lárgate de aquí y te perdonare una ultima o dos; sufrirás las consecuencias" sabia perfectamente lo peligroso que podría resultar esto, pero ya me había involucrado suficiente como para echarme hacia atrás… y no tan solo con mi presencia, sino que también emocionalmente y aunque lo negara, seguiría siendo as

Respire profundo resignándome a lo que me esperaba por haber desobedecido, pareciese como si fuera mi dueño…

"No me moveré de aquí Malfoy si es que e…" pero fui interrumpida por otras voces

"Que hace ella contigo Malfoy? Te esta molestando?" esa voz pertenecía a Blaise Zabini

"No Zabini… tan solo le estoy dando su merecido. Es que acaso insinúas que yo no puedo solo con una mujer?"

"No, yo no quise decir eso, lo siento mucho…"

"Bien, ahora no quiero volver a verlos, fuera" todos asintieron con la cabeza mientras se retiraban. Se podía oler el temor en sus cuidadosos pasos.

"Gracias" dije sin pensarlo. Luego me percate de lo que había dicho y espere en silencio una respuesta sabiendo que no la tendría…

"Largarte Granger… te lo advierto"

"Por que haces esto?"

"Fuera"

"Verdaderamente es esto lo que quieres?" hubo un prolongado silencio… respiro larga y pausadamente intentando mantenerse fri

"Eso… no te incumbe, como tampoco te incumbe nada de lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, ahora por ultima vez, lárgate"

"Tortúrame, pero no me ir

"Crucio" dijo este casi en un murmullo que basto para hacerme sentir nuevamente esas mil agujas en mi cuerpo. Luego de unos instantes cesaron "Veo que te has hecho mas resistente en este ultimo tiempo"

"Re-respóndeme… Mal-foy" dijo yo juntando fuerzas

"Por que? Por que te importa tanto?" dijo este caminando en circulo alrededor mío

"Por-que m-me importas t-tu" dije antes de caer inconsciente. No sin antes ver la cara atónita y mal disimulada de Malfoy.

flash out

Lo recuerdo bien… había pasado un buen tiempo antes de eso, encontrándonos, incluso corrían unos pequeños rumores sobre una relación mas seria… pero me había encargado de apagar cualquier cosa que se dijera de eso… lo mas difícil había sido el convencer a Harry y Ron y poder inventar alguna excusa por mis ausencias…

Cuando desperté, me encontraba aun tirada en el suelo del frió bosque… el sol comenzaba a aparecer y estaba cansadísima, camine hasta el lago donde me derrumbe volviendo a caer dormida. Abrí lentamente los ojos, ahora me encontraba tendida en una camilla… parecía ser la enfermería

flash back

"Esto es mas peligroso de lo que pensábamos, tienen que haber practicado un hechizo muy poderoso en ella para haber entrado en ese estado… ahora lo único que nos queda es esperar a que despierte y nos diga que fue lo que paso"

"Ese maldito de Malfoy, puedo apostar lo que fuera a que fue el" se escuchaba la voz de Ron, pero aun no estaba completamente bien, veía todo borroso y la información me llagaba lentamente al cerebro

"Cuidado con lo que apuestes Weasley, que podrías quedar mas pobre de lo que eres, además, no tienes mucho que apostar" se escucho la voz arrastrada y glacial de Malfoy, lo que me hizo recuperar las fuerzas por el impacto

"Que haces aquí Malfoy? Es que acaso no tienes siquiera un poco de remordimientos"

"No conozco eso Weasley"

"Que necesita Malfoy"

"El profesor Snape me pidió que le preparara esto" dijo entregándole un papel

"En un momento" dijo observando que ya había despertado "Como se encuentra srta. Granger?"

"Bi-bien" dije sin quitar la vista de Malfoy

"Entonces dinos ahora lo que te hizo este asqueroso de Malfoy" se acercaron Harry y Ron rápidamente

"E-el… el no me hizo nada" dije yo insegura

"Entonces que fue lo que te ocurrió" esta vez había hablado Harry

"Esto… yo, yo no me acuerdo… yo no recuerdo nada"

"Srta. Granger es muy delicado lo que esta diciendo, se ocupo un hechizo muy potente sobre usted y es necesario que recuerde quien fue el que lo conjuro…"

"Ya le dije que no lo recuerdo"

"Esta bien, quizás luego de reposar podrá sentirse mejor y recuerde algo" yo tan solo sonreí nerviosa mientras Harry y Ron con la sra. Pomfrey se retiraban

"Por que no dijiste nada?"

"Ya lo sabes"

"Es una estupidez, te has llenado la maldita cabeza de idioteces"

"Puede ser"

"Tenias la oportunidad perfecta para verme en problemas, podría pagar todo lo que te hice"

"No soy como tu Malfoy"

"Deberías… este mundo no esta gobernado por inocentes, sino por astutos…"

"Lastima" dije yo dándole la espalda

"No me faltes el respeto"

"Que mas da? No me puedes lastimar aquí… no te arriesgarías a tanto, no eres idiota"

"No ahora, pero te las veras conmigo después" yo tan solo me quede dada vuelta ignorándolo…

flash out


	3. una muerte inesperada

Pague duro el ignorarlo... todo lo que decia se convertia en promesa y un Malfoy nunca faltaria a su palabra, el se vengo, pero con una rabia contenida... una rabia que no me involucraba, pero lamentablemente yo era la que habia estado ahi cuando quizo descarcarla... yo siempre habia sido la que estaba ahi cuando no habia nadie, pero mas que una ayuda, me habia resultado con el tiempo una pesadilla.  
  
Estaba amarrada desde la primera vez que le hable, quede maracada... cambie mi vida por secretos incontables y los pague uno a uno... y poco a poco fui aprendiendo como si fuera un maestro que no sabe enseñar mas que dolor y frialdad, pero uno toma lo que puede y asi fui creciendo... entre mas convivia con el, mas grande iba siendo la pared que crecia frente a mi separandome del mundo...  
  
Si hay algo que aprendi de el es a desconfiar... la gente no es de fiar y como alguna vez lo dijo, el mundo es de astutos no de inocentes... y asi uno sigue, sigue la vida y sigue la soledad que inunda a la gente como yo, que aunque este rodeada de ellos nunca mas estare acompañada.  
  
Estaba tan distraida que habia estado a punto de chocar varias veces con los que caminaba cerca de mi... estaba completamente empapada, mi ropa goteaba al igual que mi bolso... hasta la vista se me habia comenzado a nublar, pero mi paso era rapido y firme por lo que segui sin detenerme hasta llegar a mi café favorito, lo mire... habia pasado el resto del tiempo encerrada en ese café, habia sido mi refugio durante años tratando de olvidar y no habia hecho mas que lo contrario...  
  
Decidi seguir sin siquiera mirar el interior de este... seguramente estaba repleto de gente anciosa por tomar algo caliente en un dia como este, podia decir que yo tambien las tenia, pero lo que menos queria era estar rodeada de personas en esos momentos y por sobre todo, recordar aun mas...  
  
Esos recuerdos estaban maracados en mi piel, estaban gravados en mi mente tan duramente que nunca podria sacarmelos, esos recuerdos siempre acompañados de hechizos me gravaron con cicatrizes cada momento que el pensar en ellos significaba abrir heridas que nunca cerraron ni cerraran por completo... se habia convertido en algo psicologico, incluso sentia los mareos que tenia tan solo al ver aquellas imagenes en mi cabeza...  
  
flash back  
  
"Alto por favor, matame de una vez, pero esto ya no lo soporta mas... aaaaaaaaah!"  
  
"Callate Granger... es que acaso estas pidiendo clemencia?"  
  
"No me rebajaria a eso, tan solo digo que acabes con esto"  
  
"No es lo mismo"  
  
"Nnnnnnoooo, aaaaaaaaah!"  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
Ya no lo soportaba mas, estaba en lo profundo del bosque prohibido con Malfoy torturandome. Llevaba horas ahi soportandolo, pero en todo ese tiempo no habia usado un crucio, nuevamente me senti casi tan debil como la primera vez... pero el mismo tiempo me habia fortalecio, los crucio no me afectaban como antes, Malfoy sabia perfectamente que dos de esos hechizos podrian matarme.  
  
"Ya esta Granger... estoy cansado"  
  
"Eso... no-es mi cu-culpa"  
  
"Largate"  
  
"Estoy can-sada de tener... que ser t-tu juguete"  
  
"..."  
  
"Y va... a acabar"  
  
"Que quieres que haga para hacerte entender que no puedes hacer nada"  
  
"Claro que puedo" dije para luego acercarme tanto como para sentir su respiracion contra mi rostro "Tu eres el que no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo" luego de tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca sintiendo su nariz rosar la mia me aleje con un paso lento y debil pero no por eso no firme, dejandolo solo, con sus pensamientos atormentandolo.  
  
flash out  
  
Verdaderamente disfrute ese momento, supe exactamente lo que tenia que hacer... por alguna vez en la vida lo supe.  
  
Llegue casi arrastrandome a la torre, en esos momentos todos estaban cenando por lo que pude entrar a ella sin problemas. Al llegar a mi habitacion saquen un botiquin de primeros auxilios con el que me pude curar las heridas mas notorias y las demas esconderlas con maquillaje.  
  
Tube que inventar una buena razon por el hecho de tener algunas heridas que no pude esconder por el porte, pero supe convenserlos, no completamente pero al menos no siguieron preguntandome...  
  
flash back  
  
"Hermione te noto extraña, estas bien?" me miraba un tanto preocupado un muchacho pelirrojo que se encontraba junto a mi  
  
"Te digo que si Ron, deja de preocuparte" dije haciendo un ademan con mi brazo  
  
"Y que son esas marcas en tu brazo entonces?" esta vez el que había hablado era un chico de cabello color azabache y ojos verdes con una cicatriz grabada en su frente  
  
"Marcas?... por favor Harry estas alusinando" dije tapandome las muñecas lo mas rapido que pude, lamentamblemente no fue lo suficiente como para que Ron no las viera  
  
"Marcas?!, esas no son marcas! Son heridas!... Hermione, que fue lo que te paso?... de seguro fue ese Malfoy que..."  
  
"Que es lo que te hace pensar que fue el" lo corte yo al momento  
  
"Es tan solo que... estoy seguro que fue el" Ron parecia tan seguro de lo que decia que tenia miedo de que pudiera ver lo que pensaba  
  
"No seas paranoico"  
  
"Sabes que lo hacemos porque nos preocupamos por ti" Harry me miraba con una sonrisa que parecía ser sincera  
  
"Lo se, pero de verdad no tienen porque preocuparse. Es solo que tuve un accidente mientras ustedes cenaban" dije pero al ver sus caras no muy convencidas "Nada de que preocuparse" repetí con una sonrisa  
  
"Muy bien, confiamos en ti" y eso fue el fin de aquella incómoda conversación  
  
flash out  
  
Hace un buen tiempo que no los veía, hace demasiado. Si intentaba ser exacta, la última vez habrán sido unos meses luego de salir del colegio. No había tenido noticias de ninguno, era como si se los hubiese tragado el viento, o quizás los años, aunque yo muy en mis adentros sabia que no era así, que la que se había desaparecido era yo y prefería que siguiera siendo así por el momento.  
  
Estaba en medio de una calle muy concurrida, abarrotada de autos tocando sus bocinas, algunos cansados, otros irritados, tan solo se sentía la pesadez del ambiente golpeando tus oídos.  
  
Era algo normal, sobretodo al estar lloviendo, todos quieren llegar temprano a casa y poder disfrutar de la tibieza de un hogar. El mío era un chiquero, es extraño como las cosas pueden llegar a darse vuelta, pero verdaderamente luego de salir de Hogwarts mi vida había sido un desorden y mi 'hogar' no era la excepción.  
  
Con el tiempo, las dudas de que algo andaba mal se intensificaron en Harry y Ron lo que me trajo bastantes problemas, pero siempre pude convencerlos de lo contrario.  
  
Malfoy también cambió un tanto su trato conmigo, no fue gran cosa, pero lo suficiente como para poder sentirme más tranquila con su presencia  
  
flash back  
  
"Hola" dije acercándome a lo que se había transformado en nuestro lugar de encuentro, donde se podía escapar de las miradas de la gente y estar tranquilos. No escuche respuesta, tampoco la esperaba. "Estas bien?, te noto un poco tenso..." pero al parecer no me estaba escuchando "Malfoy?" este levantó la mirada seria pero que al mismo tiempo representaba miedo y tristeza  
  
"Estoy bien, nada que te importe Granger" se levantó escondiendo su cara con las manos disimuladamente dándome la espalda  
  
"Tiene que ver con tu padre?" parece que había dado justo en el punto ya que este pareció disgustarse  
  
"Te dije que no te metas Granger"  
  
"Te ha mandado algo?, una carta o..." sus hombros comenzaron a temblarle de furia, era mejor no continuar, pero lo conocía demasiado bien "Le ha pasado algo?"  
  
"NO!" repentinamente el bosque se había quedado en silencio dando espacio tan solo para su furia "ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?! QUIERO QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ!, ALEJATE DE MI!" se había adentrado más aún en el bosque, caminaba desorientado entre las ramas y hojas que le estorbaban el camino, yo por instinto lo seguí asustada de lo que fuera capaz de hacer.  
  
Este se detuvo en un espacio vacío en medio del bosque. Yo lo observé desde uno de los árboles que rodeaban el espacio. Ambos estábamos agitados, pero este además se veía débil  
  
"Hace cuanto que no comes?"  
  
"Que te importa" hablaba despacio, como si le costara que las palabras salieran de su boca  
  
"Me importa" dije acercándome con cautela, como si pudiera atacarme en cualquier momento  
  
"Por qué?, deberías odiarme por todo lo que te he hecho a ti y a tus amigos, por los insultos que te he dicho desde que nos topamos por primera vez, deberías cobrarme cada una de ellas y dejarme en paz de una vez" todo lo decía entre cortado ya que todo lo que había corrido le había quitado más fuerzas que las que debiera  
  
"De alguna forma... lo estoy haciendo" dije hasta llegar frente a él  
  
"Mi padre... esta muerto" cayó produciendo un gran estrépito contra el suelo, estaba inconsciente. Sus manos sangraban por los pequeños tajos hechos al correr al igual que sus brazos. Tenía los ojos un tanto rojos y estaba más pálido de lo normal. De su bolsillo cayó un papel arrugado. Lo tomé estirándolo y poder observar mejor su contenido. Era un pedazo de un diario que por lo sucio y arrugado parecía viejo, pero la fecha no indicaba lo mismo;  
  
'Luego de permanecer sus últimos días en st. Mungo, el famoso Lucius Malfoy murió ahogado. Después de la fuga que se realizó con la ayuda de los dementotes hacia el lado oscuro, la captura de este individuo antes de salir de la isla le provocó un daño cerebral irreversible por lo que luego de unos días se le interno en st. Mungo en busca de alguna solución. Se dice que fue provocado por una de las visitas que este obtuvo en sus últimos días...'  
  
El artículo seguía, pero no seguí leyendo. Verdaderamente le había afectado la noticia de su padre, quizás más de lo que podría haber esperado. Lo acomodé sobre la tierra volteandolo quedando así boca arriba. Guardé nuevamente el artículo en su bolsillo mientras esperaba alguna señal, no me atrevía a despertarlo con magia por la reacción que podría llegar a tener por lo que me quede observandolo sentada junto a él un tanto asustado.  
  
No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, segundos, minutos o horas, pero de alguna forma me sentía extraña. El que estaba frente a mí era nada menos que Draco Malfoy, el que me había hecho la vida imposible y se la había hecho él mismo. Del que nunca debí preocuparme, con el que guardabamos un odio mutuo, con el que nunca debí relacionarme, pero ahí estaba, preocupada por como estará, esperando junto a él que despertara, esperando...  
  
flash out  
  
_Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado...  
  
Besos Sabina Evans XP (zoe simitis)_


	4. de besos y compromisos

No me pertenecen ninguno de estos personajes asi que mi amiga JK Rowling me la ha prestado de pura buena onda, no gano nada con esto fuera del gusto de resivir reviews asi que no me demanden, grax…

_ **

* * *

**_

RECUERDOS

CAPITULO CUARTO: DE BESOS Y COMPROMISOS

La lluvia había cesado y mi ropa estaba pegada a mi cuerpo. Estaba entumecida sobandome los brazos intentando calentarlos. Me detuve al ver una chocolatería, era exactamente eso lo que necesitaba, un buen chocolate caliente.

La campanita indicando que alguien había entrado comenzó a sonar al abrir la puerta, el lugar era realmente tibio y acogedor con chocolates por todas partes y de todas las formas, sabores y colores que se me pudieran ocurrir. En un rincón de esta habían tres mesitas con dos sillas cada una en las que se podía pedir algo para tomar o un pequeño postre relacionado con el lugar.

Me acomodé en una de ellas con lo que una joven se me acerco alegre con papel y un lapiz en mano

"Decea tomar algo?"

"Si, algo caliente"

"Tenemos diferentes variedades de café y chocolate caliente" yo callé unos momentos indeciza

"Creo que por ahora prefiero un caf" esta me miro esperando algo más "Ah!… eee, con leche" dije finalmente. Se encamino rápidamente por una púerta que yo supuse que era la cocina

Desde pequeña siempre me habían gustado los chocolates y al crecer se fueron convirtiendo en mi debilidad, pero eso tan solo lo sabían mis padres ya que al estar en Hogwarts tenía otras cosas por las que preocuparme. Al crecer comencé a tomar sorbos de café de las tazas de los demás al servirce, no me gustaba demaciado, pero con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando a su sabor lo que lo volvió otra de mis debilidades.

Pero esas eran tan solo pequeñas debilidades que tiene toda persona aunque intente esconder. Las grandes eran las realmente preocupantes y una de ellas me estaba cambiando la vida a medida que el tiempo transcurría.

Las imagenes comensaron a pasar a gran velocidad mostrando tan solo pequeñas partes de momentos que me habían marcado, quizás demaciado rápido ya que comencé a marearme nuevamente. Me afrimé de la mesa, pero con tan mala suerte de que la joven me vio justo en el momento de por poco botar lo que se encontraba sobre ella, dos servilletas calleron en el suelo junto a mi pie.

"Se encuentra bien?" se veía asustada y se me había acercado casi corriendo

"Si, no se preocupe, fue tan solo una baja de preción… si, seguramente fue eso" dije enderesandome

"Quiere que la ayude?, vive cerca o está en auto?" esta me tomaba del brazo poniendolo alrededor de su cuello ayudando a levantarme

"Estoy en auto que no esta lejos de aqui, pero de verdad no se preocupe. Tan solo necesito algo caliente" esta me observó reprendiendome luego de dejarme sobre la silla. Caminó hasta el mostrador, leyó una de los nombres, fue a la cocina y volvió donde me encontraba con algo en la mano

"Comace esto, lo mejor que puede hacer es comer algo dulce si verdaderamente le bajó la preción" dijo entregandome un trozo de chocolate, yo se lo agradecí y esta se retiró por mi café. Al introducirlo en mi boca pude sentir como el calor volvía a mi cuerpo colorandome nuevamente las mejillas dejando ese sabor tan suave y delicado sobre mi boca, labios y garganta "Aquí esta su café sra."

"Srta."

"Oh!, lo siento… es que pense… el anillo… perdoneme"

"No importa" observé el anillo en mi dedo mientras tomaba la taza entre mis manos sintiendo el agradable aroma del café

Los recuerdos se adelantaron a mis últimos momentos en Hogwarts, esos eran de alguna forma los mejores y a la vez los peores

flash back

"Herm, sabemos que has estado muy ocupada" decía Ron a mi lado

"Pero queremos asegurarnos que nunca nos olvidaras" el que hablaba ahora era Harry muy satisfecho

"Que tienen planeado chicos?" me asustaba un poco tanto misterio, sobretodo viniendo de ellos

"No es nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar" dijo Ron guiñiendole un ojo a Harry

"Que se traen entre manos" sus miradas de complisidad me tenian preocupada

"Nada, tan solo espera hasta que nosotros te avisemos, por mientras relajate. Y arreglate para la noche"

'Para la noche? Que me arregle?, estarán bromeando…' pero al parecer hablaban en serio así que no hubo más remedio que esperar hasta la noche

"Ya mione, estamos listos, vienes o te quedas?"

"Que pregunta es esa Ron?, obviamente voy…" Harry sacó su capa invisible y con el mapa del merodeador llegamos hasta la estatua de la vieja jorobada donde nos encaminamos a Hogsmade. Al llegar nos dirigimos a las tres escobas donde pedimos cervesa de mantequilla para _'celebrar'_

"A que viene todo esto?"

"Ya te lo dijimos, es para que nunca nos olvides" Harry sonrió con una mirada de niño bueno

"Ya… y esperan que yo crea eso"

"Muy bien, es imposible engañarte" ahora habían tomado una posición totalmente diferente, estaban ambos mirandome seriamente

"Ya chicos, pareciera que alguien hubiera muerto, pongan otra cara"

"No Herm, esto es serio" Ron se detuvo unos momentos haciendo más tensa aún la situación "Tu te casa…" pero no pudo terminar porque Harry comenzó a hablar también

"No Herm!, no lo escuches!, casate conmi-"

"No, conmigo!" ambos estallaron en risas, yo un poco atontada los observaba chocar manos mientras reían. Ambos soltaron los anillos que tenían en las manos mientras sacaban otro

"Hermione Granger-" Ron me miraba serio nuevamente

"Quieres casarte con ambos?" Harry terminó la frase, con esto la que estalló en risas fui yo

"Mira Harry, no nos quiere"

"Si, será mejor que nos vayamos, nos han rechazado Ron" yo que aún estaba casí ahogada de la risa intente tranquilisarme

"Claro que quiero casarme con ambos" dije aceptando el anillo mientras me lo ponian en mi dedo

"Bueno, entonces para completar la ceremonia tienes que ponernos ahora los anillos a ambos" dijo Harry. Tomé los anillos sobre la mesa y se los puse

"Ahora estamos casados, un besito mi amor" dijo Ron acercandse a mi con la trompa estirada y los ojos arrugados

"Quitate Ron"

"No me quiere!, exijo el divorcio!"

Reí como nunca, fue de las últimas veces que recuerdo haberme reído así. Tomamos por última vez cerveza de mantequilla y nos volvimos al colegio donde nos quedamos hasta la madrugada conversando

flash out

"Casada" susurré observando el anillo, esa amistad era algo que nunca olvidaría.

Los extrañaba demaciado, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarlos. Tendría que dar demaciadas respuestas que ni siquiera yo tenía claras. Si tan solo pudiera volver todo hacia atras entonces cambiaría tantas cosas, pero tenía más que claro que dejaría una catastrofe si lo hiciera, además, había avandonado la necesidad magia hace mucho tiempo y no estaba preparada para volver con todo así como así.

flash back

"Y esa argolla?" Malfoy observaba mi dedo con total concentración "Cual fue? San Potter o el pobretón?"

"Ambos" susurré distrida mientras también la observaba sonriente

"Ya puedo esperar ver cualquier cosa, un trio… que asco" dijo volteandose parecía _'Celoso?… no'_

"No seas tonto Malfoy, no me voy a casar con ellos… es una forma de inmortalisar nuestra amistad"

"Ya…"

"Estas enojado?" dije acercandome a este cuidadosamente intentando no hacer ruido

"No" se cruzó de brazos mientras se apoyaba contra un árbol. Yo me detuve justo tras él. Pizé sin querer una hoja seca lo que produjo un quiebre en la tranquilidad del ambiente. De improviso este se volteó para observar que ocurria lo que lo hizo quedar a unos cuantos centimetros de distancia.

Nos quedamos así, mirandonos el uno al otro sin decir palabra. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, por primera vez compartiendo un silencio que se torno agradable, silencio que expresaba cada una de las cosas que sentíamos, las palabras no fueron necesarias.

Lentamente fui acortando la distancia que nos separaba hasta que nuestros labios al fin tuvieron contacto, luego de tanto tiempo sentía aquellos labios que deseaba. Con la misma lentitud el roze fue tamando forma transformandose así en un beso cargado de emociones deseosas de ser descargadas. Sentí su lengua jugar con la mía mientras sus brazos me apricionaban acercandome aún más a él. Todo cargado de pasión y miedo. Tampoco supe cuanto estuvimos así, pero a la hora de separarnos supe que esa seria la primera y última vez que algo así ocurría.

flash out

* * *

bueno, aqui esta el cuerto capitulo de mi fic…wiii!, la verdad casi no tengo reviews (lo que es un golpe para mi orgullo, lo reconosco! Soy una orgullosa y lucho contra el!) y para luchar contra mi orgullo continuo mandando capitulos, porque de todas formas, a mi me gusta el fic y debe estar subidito…entonces, este el el penultimo capitulo del fic, el ultimo aun no lo termno (pero de pura vaga y falta de inspiracion) pero ya lo terminare en esta semana de vacaciones…ojala les haya gustado y CUIDENSE MUCHOOOO! BESOS!

Besos sabina evans XP


	5. recuerdos de la gran guerra y cosas inco...

Los días siguientes a eso fueron duros, los exámenes de séptimo curso ya los habíamos terminado y todos esperaban ansiosos los resultados mientras yo me debatía en si decirle o no a Harry y Ron todo lo que había estado ocurriendo con Malfoy en este último tiempo. Supuse que lo mejor sería buscar su momento, cosa que aún no encontraba propicio. Cuatro años habían pasado desde ese momento, cuatro personas rondaban mis pensamientos y tres de ellas merecen una explicación, aunque no pueda darlas todas.

flash back

El día parecía prometedor, el sol brillaba intensamente y no se observaban nubes cerca. Bajé junto a Harry y Ron a tomar desayuno, estos se veían tan alegres como yo mientras entablaban una animada conversación.

En mi mente los pensamientos comenzaban a enloquecerme, bombardeándola con preguntas y comentarios que según mi criterio, eran bastante molestos.

No Había visto a Malfoy desde hace una semana y tampoco se aparecía por ninguna parte por más que intenté buscarlo muy pendiente de que nadie fuera capaz de notarlo. Temía de alguna forma que mis pensamientos tuvieran la razón y que Malfoy se encontrara en problemas.

"Herm? Te encuentras bien?" pregunto un pelirrojo un tanto asustado

"Ah?... ee... si" dije con una mirada confusa

"Entonces por que te detienes?"

Pero las palabras no pudieron atravesar mi boca, algo me decía que las cosas no estaban bien, que pronto nada volvería a ser como siempre y que no existía una manera de volver a atrás, ya no.

Sentí un temblor recorrer mi cuerpo, repentinamente estaba temblando y mi cuerpo se había helado, mis sentidos comenzaban a fallarme. Caminé respirando profundo hasta el gran comedor, pero a diferencia del resto de las veces, esta vez me acerque a la mesa Slytherin, me detuve frente a uno de ellos

"Busco a Draco Malfoy" este me miraba extrañado como si no hubiera lógica en lo que yo decía, otro chico se acerco

"Para que buscas a Malfoy"

"La profesora McGonagall lo busca"

"No esta, no ha estado desde hace varios días y creo que eso ella debería saberlo, o me equivoco?"

Caminé lentamente hacia mi mesa, al menos mi mentira había servido de algo, pero mi desesperación iba en aumento y si no obtenía algo más que eso no lo resistiría por mucho.

"Hermione TU en la mesa Slytherin?"

"Es... que, McGonagall me había pedido que fuera por Malfoy"

"No esta"

"Y como lo sabes Harry?" pregunto Ron intrigado

"Se lo escuche a Snape en el castigo hace algunos días"

"Entonces McGonagall debería saberlo..." dijo Ron algo dudoso, lo que me indicaba que habían sacado una conclusión similar a la de los Slytherins

"Herm, confiamos en ti, tan solo espero que si necesitas ayuda o tengas algo que decir tu también confíes en nosotros"

Yo tan solo asentí con el pesar que ellos sabían que algo estaba ocurriendo y yo era parte de ese algo.

flash out

Aun me arrepiento de no haberles dicho nada, quizás podría haber cambiado el curso de las cosas y no hubiera terminado como acabo. Ojalá pudiera volver a ese momento y decírselos... pero las cosas son como son y no puedo hacer nada por cambiarlo.

flash back

Era el último día en Hogwarts y Malfoy seguía desaparecido, todo indicaba que su padre lo había llevado a convertirse en el heredero del poder Malfoy y cumplir la condena por llevar aquel apellido.

El tren partiría en cualquier momento mientras yo me revolvía en mi asiento intranquila, sintiéndome impotente. No podía hacer nada, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde podría estar ni con quien.

El tren poco a poco comenzó a moverse tomando mayor velocidad. Fije mi vista en la ventana, podía ver como el paisaje iba cambiando volviéndose así, cada vez más monótono.

"Herm... estas bien?" Harry se volteó inseguro

"Si, no te preocupes... es solo que no puedo creer que ya no volveré nunca mas a este lugar... de alguna forma se había transformado en mi segundo hogar"

"Sé a lo que te refieres... pasamos muchas cosas aquí..." ambos observábamos melancólicos el vacío. Ron permanecía en silencio, sabia que esta situación era incomoda para el... nunca fue muy bueno mostrando sus sentimientos, pero muy en el fondo sabia también que sentía lo mismo que nosotros

"Pero volveremos, cierto?... Dumbledore hablo sobre un entrenamiento especial en las vacaciones para la gran guerra... supongo que será aquí" dije rápidamente en un vano intento de animar el pesado ambiente que se había provocado

"Puede ser..." fue todo lo que pude obtener por respuesta de Harry. '_La gran guerra... tan solo espero no verlo ah_

flash out

La idea de la gran guerra tenia a todos con los nervios de puntas y tal cual como pensamos que sucedería, convocaron a una gran cantidad de gente en Hogwarts para un arduo entrenamiento como auror o por lo menos con las necesidades básicas para lograr ser uno.

flash back

Todos se encontraban expectantes con la idea de ser entrenados por aurores profesionales y algunos otros muy seguros de que harían cualquier cosa por ganar la guerra.

Habían personas de todas partes del mundo, aunque estaba segura que no era el único lugar donde se mantenían entrenamientos como este, al parecer también en Durmstrang y Beauxbatons según lo que había escuchado hablar a Hagrid y Madame Maxime que estuvo unos cuantos días aquí.

El entrenamiento era realmente duro, debíamos estar en el gran salón a las seis en punto para comenzar con resistencia física hasta pasado las diez donde atravesábamos complicadas pruebas sin varita, luego de un breve descanso practicábamos hechizos con una hora más de descanso donde podíamos almorzar para luego volver a los encantamientos.

Nuestro agotador día terminaba cerca de las nueve pm donde comíamos algo para luego caer rendidos en los brazos de morfeo hasta el día siguiente.

Toda la orden estaba pendiente de nuestros avances, aunque Snape casi no se le veía junto a Dumbledore, Hagrid y los padres de Ron, aun así se mantenían al tanto de cada uno de nosotros.

Luego de un tiempo pude notar que cada uno de los que pertenecíamos a el ejercito habíamos sido elegidos con extremo cuidado, todos demostraban tener excelentes habilidades mágicas y ser, en general, muy simpáticos, ninguno del que se pudiera dudar ni pensar que pudiera ser partidario de Voldemort, un espía.

Los días eran largos y nuestra mejora era notable, no había pasado mas de un mes en donde día a día recibíamos noticias sobre los ataques de Voldemort en el mundo tanto mágico como muggle, la situación se volvía cada vez mas critica lo que nos daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Al cabo de dos meses teníamos cumplida la mitad de un entrenamiento para ser auror, lo que en general se lograba en un año con exigencias menores.

La guerra estaba cerca, se sentía en el ambiente y los rumores no hablaban de otra cosa. Voldemort haría su gran golpe el día en que los alumnos volvían de sus vacaciones, obviamente no iría a Hogwarts, pensábamos que atacaría Londres y nuestra misión consistía en desviarlo hacia sus afueras causando así menos muertes y destrozos.

-------------------------------

Era la noche del 31 de Agosto y todos se revolvían nerviosos en sus camas. Nos habían repartido en piezas mixtas entre las cuatro casas, nosotros estabamos en la pieza de los hombres de sexto año de Ravenclaw. Me voltee a mi derecha y pude observar a Ron envuelto en las sabanas blancas aparentando estar dormido, a mi izquierda se encontraba Harry con los brazos bajo su cabeza mirando un punto indefinido del techo, sonreí con tristeza.

Sabia que esta podía ser nuestra ultima noche, y lo mas probable es que lo fuera, pero aun así arriesgaríamos todo porque las cosas funcionaran, eso era lo que nos mantenía aun con esperanzas, la posibilidad de ganar... la posibilidad de derrotarlo de una vez por todas.

Muchos habían perdido familiares o amigos en sus manos y nadie estaría tranquilo hasta hacerlo pagar.

Pero en mi cabeza no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Draco, estaba segura de que lo vería y un agudo dolor en mi estomago me hacia tener un mal presentimiento.

flash out

Recuerdo esa noche como la más larga de toda mi vida, nadie fue capaz de dormir, la respiración agitada se escuchaban en todo el castillo... el viento agitaba los árboles y las ventanas crujían. Todos bajo una atmósfera repleta de miedo y desesperación, las gotas de sudor helado recorriendo silenciosamente los cuerpos de cada uno de nosotros, nerviosos, el aire ejercía peso sobre nuestras caras haciendo más complicado el respirar... pero nadie nunca se arrepintió el haberse encontrado allí.

flash back

Era la mañana del primero de septiembre, todos nos encontrábamos a algunos metros de los terrenos del castillo y las clases se habían suspendido hasta nuevo aviso, todo estaba en manos de lo que hoy pasara.

Había unos cuantos utensilios muggles tirados bajo un árbol, lo que supusimos que serian trasladadores. Dumbledore nos hizo una seña para que nos acercáramos.

"Nosotros les daremos la señal para que utilicen los trasladadores, se separaran en grupos de seis, hay suficientes para todos" asintieron mientras nos agrupábamos en los grupos dichos por este.

Me separaron de Harry y Ron colocándome con una niña dos años menor que yo y otros cuatro un año mayor. Los observé con detenimiento, la menor tenía el cabello ondulado café hasta los hombros y ojos pardos, por más que intentaba ocultarlo, un brillo en sus ojos delataba el temor que escondía. Los otros cuatro eran muy similares, habían salido de la casa Slytherin con honores y permanecían con un semblante serio.

Era nuestro turno, nos acercamos a una bota vieja y luego de tomarla me despedí echando una última mirada a todos los que quedaban. Rápidamente fuimos llevados al centro de Londres donde ya varios habían llegado, nos acercamos luego de esconder la bota.

"Dumbledore me ha dado algunas indicaciones que debemos seguir" se detuvo por unos momentos asegurándose que todos escuchábamos lo que decía "Hay otro ejercito a las afueras de Londres por lo que estaremos respaldados, no estoy seguro de cuantos son, pero Dumbledore aseguró que sería suficiente, nuestra primera misión es llevar a los mortifagos donde se encuentra el resto, para esto deben respetar las reglas del plan no importando las condiciones, lo esencial es que se produzca la menor cantidad de muertes y que los muggles no noten demasiado nuestra presencia, que es exactamente lo que 'El innombrable espera', no olviden su objetivo y mucha suerte"

Todo estaba planeado de tal manera que no hubieran imprevistos. Caminé junto a la niña con la que había viajado.

"Como te llamas?" ella me observó extrañada

"Soy Antoine Leclerc y tu eres Hermione Granger"

"Un gusto... suerte" dije mientras le estrechaba la mano, esta me sonrió melancólica. Nos escondimos tras unas cajas de frutas vacías donde esperamos pacientemente la señal de salida. En todo Londres se habían suspendido las clases y el trabajo luego que Dumbledore y el ministro de magia tuvieran una ardua conversación con el encargado de la cuidad.

Un silencio estremecedor se apoderó de todo el lugar, tan solo se escuchaba el ulular del viento golpeando el vacío.

Repentinamente se escucharon pisadas, como si muchas personas golpearan el piso con sus pies luego de haber dado un salto. Nos mantuvimos inmóviles hasta escuchar lo que sería nuestra señal, un fuerte chillido proveniente de nuestra derecha invitándonos a salir.

Pude ver como miles de mortifagos nos observaban salir de nuestros escondites con gritos de peleas mientras descubrían sus varitas listos para pelear. El plan consistía en atacar y luego arrancar a las afueras, era seguro que nos perseguirían.

Rayos de todos colores tiñeron lo que se había trasformado en el campo de batalla, los gritos y las pisadas inseguras abundaban mientras observaba atenta a cualquier ataque.

Todos los mortifagos encapuchados y con mascaras blancas que brillaban reflejando la luz, se hacía imposible identificar a cualquiera, tan solo cuando ya estaban caídos, muertos o inconscientes en el piso les arrancaban su protección para reconocerlos. Pero por más que intenté buscar algún brillo rubio, no fui capas de encontrar nada fuera de unos cuantos hombres y mujeres bien parecidas.

Había llegado la hora de retirarse, habíamos derrotado a varios aun cuando nos pasaban en numero y eso los tenía furiosos.

Algunos desaparecieron y otros corrieron como señuelo evadiendo ágilmente los hechizos lanzados.

Mi resistencia no era de las mejores por lo que la primera parte de mi misión había finalizado, me aparecí donde suponía estarían todos expectantes sobre lo que ocurría en el centro de Londres, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al aparecer frente a miles de encapuchados peleando con otros tantos, los que supuse serían de otro ejercito.

Rápidamente me puse en guardia defendiéndome de los poderosos hechizos lanzados por algunos mortifagos que se acercaban arrinconándome.

"Crucio" dijo una de ellos, pero el hechizo no surtió gran efecto en mi, se podía deducir que era un Mortifago joven y con poca fuerza, respondí con el mismo ataque, este se revolcó en el suelo gimiendo mientras los otros se preparaban para atacar.

"Contego!" logre pronunciar antes que comenzaran a lanzarme variadas maldiciones (este es un hechizo para hacer un escudo). Me escabullí apareciendo luego a sus espaldas. Unos cuantos hechizos más y los dejé inconscientes en el piso. Chasqueé los dedos haciendo aparecer cuerdas las que se enroscaron en sus cuerpos inmovilizándolos.

Me volteé para ponerme en guardia nuevamente esperando el ataque de algún otro mortifago, pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando encontré a Antoine, la niña con la que me había escondido hace unos momentos, frente retorciéndose en el piso de dolor provocado por los cruciatus mandados por una voz femenina que se encontraba dándome la espalda.

La apunté lo más rápido que pude y pronuncié un 'desmaius', pero esta fue más rápida y lo esquivó mientras se dirigía hacia mi. Me preparé con mi varita y mi cuerpo en posición de ataque mientras veía el cuerpo inerte de Antoine en el suelo, no podía evitar temblar, algo en ella me hacía tener un mal presentimiento.

"Quieres pelear mocosas?... no tienes oportunidad contra mi" esa voz se me hacía conocida... se parecía a... pero no, era imposible "Que pasó? A la pequeña y estúpida amiga de Potter le comió la lengua el gato?" se mofó imitando la voz de un niño pequeño "No te preocupes, yo te la arrancaré luego de dejarte muerta en el suelo" la observé con horror

"Eres Bellatrix Lestrange... eres la mortifaga que escapó de Azkaban y asesinó a Sirius" esta se quitó la mascara mientras sonreía complacida

"Veo que me conoces... mejor, así sabrás quien acabó contigo... crucius!" logre evadir el rayo de luz mientras pronunciaba otro. Nos sumergimos en una encarnada pelea, en la que llevaba las de perder... no tenía posibilidades con ella, estaba perdiendo fuerza y agilidad mientras esta casi no se había movido.

"Expeliarmus" mi varita voló al igual que yo, pero en sentidos contrarios aterrizando esta en las manos de Bellatrix y yo contra un roca. "Ahora, morirás al igual que el resto de tus compañeros lo harán luego" una media sonrisa se dibujó en su desfigurado rostro "Avada-"pero la frase fue terminada por una voz masculina

"_-Kedavra"_ un susurro evitó a lo que yo ya me había resignado haciendo que esta cayera inanimada.

Levanté mi mirada en busca del salvador, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a un encapuchado escondido tras una mascara blanca de pie frente a mí con su varita aún extendida. Lo observé con detenimiento, había algo que me producía una sensación extraña...

"Draco?..." pero fui silenciada por otra voz a sus espaldas

"_Avada Kedavra"_ el mismo hechizo que me amenaza hace unos momentos fue lanzado, pero esta vez no fue dirigido hacia mí. El mortifago se derrumbó contra el piso muerto. Miré horrorizada a uno de los Slytherins que me había acompañado en el viaje con el trasladador mientras este se me acercaba.

"Estas bien?" pero no era capas de reaccionar "Es mejor que te muevas si no quieres morir, necesitan ayuda por haya" dijo apuntando a sus espaldas "Muévete" este se giró caminando dispuesto a seguir peleando. Luego que desapareciera de mi vista me acerqué con rapidez al cuerpo caído del misterioso mortifago.

Quite la mascara temblorosa, una fuerte punzada en mi estomago y un escalofrío recorrieron mi cuerpo haciéndolo temblar con mayor fuerza. Ahí estaba el rostro, ya frío, de Draco Malfoy. Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr libremente por mis mejillas mientras con una mano me tapaba la boca con impotencia. Un silencioso _'no'_ se escapó de mis labios en un susurro para luego quitarle con rapidez la túnica negra que llevaba (tenia ropa bajo esta) sacando también su varita y guardándomela entre mis ropas. Deposité un pequeño beso en sus labios y, quitándome las lagrimas, volví a la interminable guerra contra el lado oscuro. (N/A: le quita la ropa de mortifago para que lo pasen por un auror caído en combate y lo entierren con el resto).

flash out

Una lagrima recorrió mi rostro en silencio derramándose en el café intacto. Ron y Harry habían quedado en grupos separados por lo que estaban muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba cuando 'El niño de la cicatriz' se enfrentó a Voldemort. La pelea fue dura, tan solo cerca del final pude acercarme donde mantenían un circulo de mortifagos irrompible alrededor de un potente campo de energía. Fue una guerra pírrica, Harry logro derrotarlo tal cual todos esperábamos que lo hiciera, luego de eso, vencer a los mortifagos que quedaban no fue gran cosa. Pero los daños que todos habíamos sufrido, en la mayor parte de los casos, eran irreparables. Harry se mantuvo en coma por más de un año al igual que Antoine, muchos murieron en combate o sufrieron heridas importantes gracias a que los mortifagos siempre nos superaron en numero.

Nunca más los volví a ver, me mantenía informada de lo que les sucedía en un principio, pero luego corte cualquier cosa que implicara una relación directa o indirecta con todo aquello.

El año en que Harry estuvo inconsciente, iba a verlo cuando se encontraba sin visitas, nunca hable con Ron aunque podría asegurar que me vio un par de veces entrando al hospital. Antoine se recupero volviendo luego a Hogwarts con honores.

Sentía mi cabeza dar vueltas nuevamente, los recuerdos se amontonaban en mi mente como imágenes pasando vertiginosamente. Respiré profundo intentando calmarme, el recuerdo de Harry y Ron durante nuestros años en Hogwarts... las aventuras que compartimos, todos los momentos...

"Srta., reaccione, tome esto"

"Que?" al parecer la mujer que atendía el lugar se me había acercado nuevamente y se encontraba intentado hacerme reaccionar "Que paso?"

"Se desmayo... es mejor que se vaya a su casa, no se encuentra bien y..."

"No se preocupe, me bajo el azúcar... eso es todo"

"Llamare a un taxi, no creo que sea muy conveniente que maneje en ese estado"

"Gracias" ella tenía razón, era mejor que fuera a descansar, eso me sentaría bien.

"Estarán en unos momentos, manténgase tranquila e intente no levantarse"

"Si... gracias por todo" esta asintió mientras se retiraba tras una puerta desapareciendo del lugar. Unos minutos después volvió.

"El taxi la espera afuera" yo saque unos cuantos billetes, pero me detuvo "No se preocupe, la casa invita... no necesita pagar"

"De verdad quiero hacerlo, te has portado muy bien conmigo, es lo menos que puedo hacer" le entregue el dinero y luego de despedirme me subí al taxi con cuidado.

"Donde se dirige?" el conductor era un hombre de barba y bastante anciano, me observaba con el semblante serio por el espejo retrovisor. Lo medite por unos segundos.

"A la plaza Trafalgar... yo le indico donde dejarme" este asintió mientras encendía el motor.

Anduvimos en silencio por varios minutos, pero antes de llegar le hice una seña.

"Doble aquí, luego siga derecho hasta la segunda cuadra" este hizo exactamente lo que le había indicado deteniéndose al llegar "Gracias, cuando le debo?" le entregue un billete con algunas monedas y salí en busca de la casa de dos pisos, blanca que se encontraba a unos metros. Me detuve frente a esta observándola con detenimiento. Subí los cinco escalones de la entrada y toque la puerta decidida. Un muchacho de desordenados cabellos azabaches abrió con pereza, pero su rostro dormido cambió rápidamente a uno de asombro.

"Hermione, que haces aqui?" observé como un pelirrojo se asomaba con rapidez. Pegue la vista al piso, no habían cambiado casi nada desde la última vez que los había visto. Un nudo de produjo en mi garganta y conteniendo las lagrimas los abrasé como había querido hacerlo años atrás.

"Tengo que aclarar algunas cosas que deberia haber dicho hace años" entré decidida a contarles todo lo ocurrido con Draco en nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts sin omitir detalles, y poder al fin desahogarme de la culpa y tristeza que había guardado por tanto tiempo, revelando al fin mi gran secreto...

**_FIN_**

**__**

Extraño el final, lose, pero decidi que seria mejor si la dejo hasta ahi... ojala les haya gustado y gracias a todos lo que mandaron reviews o tan solo leyeron el fic, voy a contestar los ultimos reviews:

Ireth: gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado...

Java: jeje... supuse que no seria lo que esperabas, pero en fin... al fin te dignaste a leerla! eres una niña malvada... la verdad no importa, esta bien, yo tambien he estado super ocupada este ultimo tiempo. Bueno, ojala te haya gustado el final y haber si te pasas tambien por dulce venganza que se esta terminando...

Xiaoyu-chan: que bueno que te guste, se que es un poco triste (poco? jiji), pero para variar no estaba con los animos muy altos cuando lo empece y supongo que la trama era inalterable, asi que asi quedo... aunque por lo menos fue a hablar con los pobre harry y ron que se portaron super bien con Hermione... ojala te haya gustado el final y bueno, nos vemos pronto!

besos sabina evans XP  
(ahora zoe simitis)


End file.
